


Vision

by KiwiScribble



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiScribble/pseuds/KiwiScribble
Summary: Mirage encounters someone who looks familiar in a bar.





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like to imagine voices while reading, my OC has an Irish accent.

Elliot Witt looked down at his bourbon with a measure of boredom. Working at a bar had somewhat put him off of alcohol. It was not that he disliked the taste or that he had some moral reason for abstaining: it was more that there were only so many times one could make a gin and tonic for a noisy customer in an even noisier bar before all alcohol became a little uninteresting. Yet still, he had ordered bourbon. Why exactly? Was it that it reminded him of his life before the Apex Games? Was it that there was some sort of unspoken pressure in the bar that forced him into buying a drink he didn’t want to? Was it maybe even some third thing he hadn’t thought of yet? Well, in any case, at least he had ordered it neat so he could still enjoy some later if he was in the mood. 

Mirage’s small crisis of consciousness was interrupted by a bell, which, in his mind at least, was shockingly loud. While he at first feared that the apocalypse was finally upon them, he quickly realized that it was just someone walking into the bar. Upon glancing up to passively observe the newcomer, he was again surprised, though at least this time it didn’t scare him half to death; he definitely recognized the man’s red hair and baby face, but his clothes were throwing him off. The mystery man leaned onto the bar, said something that was incomprehensible to Elliot, and shortly walked off. Before Elliot could react, the two of them locked eyes, the other man seemed to have something of a moment of confusion and he walked over. 

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

He sounded familiar too, though Mirage still couldn’t quite grasp any notion of how they knew each other “I was thinkin’ the same thing about you. Hmm…you ever go to a bar in Solace?” 

“Nah, I’m not one for frequentin’ pubs.” The man stood tapping the side of his cheek with his left hand for a few beats before his eyes lit up “Wait…Mirage?”

Upon hearing that word from the other man’s mouth, it all suddenly hit Elliot like a wrecking ball “Oh, right right right! We were on the same squad once in the Apex Games. I don’t know how it took me so long to remember. I mean, we owned that entire game. Wasn’t even a challenge.” 

The man snickered slightly “Gotta agree there. Wasn’t taxing at all, mentally or physically.” 

“So…what’s your name?”

“I’m surprised you don’t remember, lad.” He sounded more amused than hurt. 

“Well, I dunno, I‘m the star of so many squads these days. It’s hard to keep up with all the people I have to carry.” Mirage leaned back a bit in his chair and smirked. 

“Get outta that garden, lad! You surely weren’t givin’ me a ride on your back. In fact…I seem to remember respawning you.”

“Oh…that happened?”

The red-haired man smiled and shrugged “I dunno, maybe. Anyway, you’d know me as Ace.” 

“Ace…yeah, I remember you! You were the one trying to plan everything.”

“Yep, that’s me. As I recall it, you were the one tryin’ your best to not do anything I said.”

“What can I say, I work best when I’m doing what I want.’

At this point, a woman approached, and handed Ace a drink, to which he gave a passive “Thanks.” Mirage glanced at the glass; it was a Shirley Temple. Mirage’s confusion must have been evident by his face, because after Ace was done with a large gulp of the drink he said “I’ve gotta take myself home tonight. Plus…I’m not much of a drinker.” 

“Oh, okay, but…did you pay for that?” 

“No.” Ace responded simply, as if that was enough of a response to that question. “So lad, can I sit?” He gestured to the chair across from Mirage. 

“Ah, sorry buddy, my imaginary friend, Garret the purple ferret is sitting there.”

“Oh, my apologies. I’m so sorry for intrudin’ on your nice private time with Garret. Please, enjoy yourself.” To top off his incredibly sarcastic statement, Ace facetiously bowed. 

“Well…I guess Garret could move.” Mirage laughed at his own joke.

“That’s an idea.”

“Go on, take a seat.”

Ace did as he was told. 

“So, what’s your real name? It would feel weird to keep calling you Ace.”

“You sure that’s the best idea, though? We might have to fight sometime. I don’t want it to be any harder for either of us.”

“You think too much.” Mirage snickered “Plus, if we meet in the Ring, I’ll beat you either way.”

Ace rolled his eyes, though he didn’t look upset at all. “Fine, fine.” He held out his hand “I’m Rónán. Rónán Burke.”

Mirage took the hand and shook it firmly as he said “Elliot Witt.” 

“Elliot…” Rónán looked over Elliot closely before saying “Yeah, I can see that for you.”

“Your name is apapproata aa ap -app…fits you too.”

Elliot expected Rónán to make fun of him, as most everyone did when he stuttered, but he didn’t; he simply took another large drink, seemingly ignoring Elliot’s momentary inability to speak. He found it somewhat outside of what he’d assumed Rónán’s character to be, though he wasn’t going to question it. In fact, if there was a chance that Rónán was nicer than he thought, perhaps he could help him with a problem. The reason he’d come to drown his sorrows in the first place. 

“Sooo…if you don’t mind me asking, where are you stayin’? We just got to this town for the next Apex match, and-“

“They always leave us to find our own accommodations. Don’t really care if one of their players is out on the street for a night, long as they’re in the arena the next day.” Rónán finished. 

“Exactly. It’s not like the money we win is a lot either…” That came out a bit more bitter than Elliot had intended. 

“Well then, I forget the name, but it’s a hotel near here.”

“Oh, cool, cool.”

“Is there a reason you’re askin’, lad? I get the feelin’ that it’s not just genuine concern.” 

Elliot sighed slightly; this guy was good. “Okay, honestly? I need somewhere to stay. Like badly. Right now…please.”

“Hehe, really desperate now? Well, I won’t leave you scarlet. Sure, come back to mine. I’ll see if I can get you a room.”

Elliot’s eyes widened slightly “Wow, umm, that’s…that’s really nice.”

“I don’t seem the type to do that, eh?”

“Well, honestly? Yeah that’s kinda what I was thinking. I’m not sure why you’d do that.”

“Why indeed…” Rónán trailed off before he somewhat abruptly said “I get the feelin’ we’re similar.”

“Huh? Why’s that?”

“Can’t say I’m sure…as I said, it’s a feelin’. We’re two youngish bastards with sharp tongues, we’ve got big goals that can be achieved through the Apex Games, we’re mostly alone in the world, and-“ Rónán looked Elliot directly in the eyes at this point “-we’re not as confident as we appear.” 

Elliot’s shock in this moment was twofold: he hasn’t expected Rónán would be able to read him correctly when Elliot was unable to do the same and he certainly hadn’t expected Rónán to go that deep with his analysis so soon. Realizing he had to reply, Elliot coughed out “Yeah, I guess. Though I don’t appreciate being called a bastard. My mom is a saintly woman. 

“Noted.” Rónán said with no embellishment. “So…we cracking on then?” 

“What about your-“ Elliot looked down at Rónán’s glass, which was now empty, seemingly by magic “-drink.”

“What about yours?”

“Oh, I wasn’t…planning on drinking this.” 

Rónán looked like he was about to say something, but he seemed to decide against it. Both of the men got up and meandered out of the bar. 

…

It inexplicably took Elliot walking into the hotel to realize how upscale it was. Perhaps it was just something about the dark hardwoods or the clean white lines that had suddenly impacted him, or perhaps he simply didn’t pay much attention to façades. Whatever the reason, the realization brought with it a bit of confusion.

“Wow…this place is nice.” Elliot commented, attempting to be sly. 

Rónán disappointingly replied with “Yep.” 

“How, umm, how can you afford this?” Elliot didn’t realize until after he said it that the question could be taken as rather rude; once again his mouth was talking faster than his brain could think. 

“I know people.” said Rónán, continuing the stonewall treatment with yet another cryptic answer. “Oh, let me see about gettin’ you a room, lad.” 

Rónán walked off without inviting Elliot to go with him, so Elliot assumed that he was just supposed to wait. He took a seat in a surprisingly comfortable white plastic chair and continued to observe the space around him. Even despite all of the plastic, the hotel did not feel clinical, as the unnatural aspects were balanced out with strategically placed greenery. The needed metal accents, such as lights and fixtures, were an immaculately polished silver. 

After satisfying his need to look at all he could, Elliot picked up a paperweight which was shaped like a peacock and toyed around with it until Rónán came back, when he promptly put it down. “Bad news lad. Seems they’re all booked up. Sorry…tried my best.” Rónán sounded almost disappointed, though he still wasn’t quite there. 

Fear began to embed its self into Elliot’s heart. “Wh-what? C’mon, you gotta be joking right…right!?” Rónán shook his head with resignation and Elliot dramatically sank into his chair “No…damn it! This is not a face that could or should survive a night on the street!” Elliot pointed aggressively at his own countenance. 

“If I could help ya any more, I would, lad…”

Elliot looked down in defeat for a few moments before his brain finally grasped an idea. He shot up out of his chair and, without thinking, grasped Rónán’s arms “Maybe I could stay with you!” Elliot’s smile looked like that of a kid on Christmas and his eyes glowed like the star on top of the tree. 

“E-eh?” For the first time since Elliot has met him, Rónán’s veil of composure broke. In a way, it was kind of gratifying and kind of cute to see him panic. 

“Come on, man! I don’t take up much space. You don’t even have to feed me! I’ll forage for berries in the woods or…something.” Elliot tilted his head to the right, closed his eyes, and smiled his best smile “Pleeeeee-“

“You’re gonna keep doing that ‘till I agree, aren’t you?”

“Yep -eeeee-“

“Umm…” Rónán sighed slightly “Alright, fine.” 

Elliot finally let loose his death grip on Rónán’s arms. “Really!? Oh, you are just lovely. Tomorrow, we’re going somewhere and I’m buying. No arguments about that, please.” 

Elliot could’ve sworn he saw Rónán’s cheeks slightly flush, but he didn’t seem the type to become so easily embarrassed, so Elliot ignored it. Rónán started walking and momentarily tipped his head to indicate that Elliot should follow, which he gladly did. They rode an elevator in silence to the eighth floor. Elliot noticed that Rónán was particularly dedicated to looking at the floor during the entire ride. After shortly getting out, they arrived at the room, 311. Rónán fiddled with the door for a few moments before opening it and holding it for Elliot to enter. “Thanks, such a gentleman.” 

If Elliot were to describe the room, he’d say that it was the lobby in room form. It had the same color and design scheme, though modified to fit the area. It somehow kept its interest, despite technically being a repeat. “Wow, this really is - mph.” 

Elliot was cut off by Rónán suddenly kissing him, causing his back to fall against the door. Rónán then moved back and, after looking at Elliot for a moment, said “Oh…I can see by your reaction that I’ve…made a mistake.”

“Umm…y-yeah, I don’t - don’t really do that…I - I mean, it’s been a while, I k-kiss people, just usually not-“ 

“You’re not gay.” Rónán finally helped him. 

“Y-yeah…” 

“Well…I’m sorry…” 

“I-it’s alright…” Elliot inexplicably felt bad for rejecting the smaller man. “I am…bi though.” Elliot offered, almost as if it would improve Rónán’s mood. 

“Are you now?” Rónán was standing more than a person’s length away now. He didn’t sound interested, though he also wasn’t disappointed. 

“Yeah, it’s just that…well, I’m into girls more. I have to really attracted to a guy to do anything with him.”

“Right…well, that makes sense. Good for you, you know yourself.” 

“Guess so. I mean, I’ve only been with one guy, and he-“ Elliot cut himself off. He had only just now looked at Rónán; obviously he had seen him before, but only now did his looks truly strike him. He saw Rónán’s hazel eyes, which bordered on gold, and that he was toned, but not exactly muscular. That’s when a realization hit him. “-and he…looked a lot like you.”

That certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Rónán. “Oh? That true?”

Elliot stood up very straight “Mhm…is it okay to…change my mind?” He asked this softly and bluntly, as if he was trying to kindly ask a fast food worker if he could change something on his order. 

“Ch-change your mind?”

“Yeah, that’s…what I heard myself say.” 

“I dunno. You didn’t want to do it a few seconds ago. Plus…I feel like you think I was plannin’ on doing this…like that’s why I agreed to let you stay here. It wasn’t…it was a heat of the moment thing. I don’t go ‘round kissing guys, either…”

Elliot hesitated a moment before approaching Rónán. “I…I want to now! That’s what matters, right?” He then tenderly returned Rónán’s kiss from earlier. He backed off slightly, though not enough for their foreheads to not touch “Right?” He parroted himself in a whisper.

“Alright.” Rónán smiled lightly. It somehow seemed more genuine than any other smile he’d given that night. 

The two continued to kiss, slowly and passionately. Elliot’s hands began to wander and he soon palmed at the bottom of Rónán’s shirt. 

Elliot’s words were regularly interrupted by kisses, but he eventually got out “Hey - could I - strip that - off of you?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay!” Elliot stopped kissing; he wanted to do this slowly. He peeled off Rónán’s shirt, savoring every inch of skin that was revealed. Finally, the shirt came completely off and Elliot threw it to who knows where. 

Before he could comment on anything, Rónán pointed to Elliot’s shirt and said “You’d better strip that too, eh?”

Elliot chuckled. “You’re they type that likes a show, huh? Well, I can appreciate that.” He slowly took off his shirt while trying to gyrate his hips in a way he thought would be sexy. 

Once Elliot’s shirt was also discarded, Rónán whistled and said “Damn…nice.”

“Thank you, I do try to keep in shape.” 

“No, I just keep in shape. You’re…well, you’re a stud!” 

Elliot blushed, slightly embarrassed, but he also loved the attention “Wow, that’s…thank you! You look great too, though.”

“You kiddin’? I’m nothin’ next to you.” 

“Nothing my ass! You’re just right to me.” 

Elliot pulled Rónán in and they resumed kissing. This time felt slightly more hurried, though they were still clearly not in a rush. 

After about another minute, Elliot said “Bedroom?”

“Left hall - second door- on the right.” 

So that they could continue kissing, Elliot picked up Rónán and carried him to their destination, where he was promptly put down. Then, before Elliot could react, his back was facing the bed. “Hey - watcha doin’.”

“Just - lay back.”

Elliot did as he was told. As soon as his back hit the mattress, Rónán began kissing down Elliot’s body; first his neck, then the top of his chest, and finally onto his left nipple. He sucked on it for a moment, causing a hitched breath from Elliot. Rónán then moved his head up and looked straight into Elliot’s eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he said “I want to service you.” and then lowered his mouth back down. 

“Th-aaa-t sounds hot. I’ve-ah, I’ve never been told that before.”

Rónán continued his action for a moment, before he raised his head and said “Really? I’m surprised. I would’ve thought people would be fallin’ on their knees tryin’ to do this with you.” He only glanced away for a moment when he turned to Elliot’s other nipple and returning to looking him.

“Only th-ahhh-thing is I don’t want it to be all about me.”

Rónán began kissing down Elliot’s chest “Never - thought you’d - say that.”

“I may like the spotlight, but I’m generous in bed.”

“What a gentleman.” said Rónán, returning Elliot’s compliment from earlier “Oh, but don’t you worry. I mean…you’re gonna make me feel good later, aren’t you?”

“Baby…that I can promise you.” He smiled brightly and winked.

“Then lemme do this.” Rónán then looked at the large tent that Elliot was sporting “No underwear, huh?”

“Nope. Is that hot?”

“Very hot. Though I’d also like to see you in some nice underwear sometime too.”

“I’ll note that down.”

Rónán chuckled and the removed Elliot’s shoes and his own quickly before undoing Elliot’s pants and pulling them down at a snail’s pace. As Elliot has said earlier, he liked a show. 

Rónán then looked at Elliot’s dick in utter lust. He whistled almost as he had before, only slightly higher pitched. “I see you don’t disappoint here, Mr. Witt; you’re a stud everywhere. What is that, eight inches? Where in the world do you keep all of that?”

Elliot’s smile continued; Rónán could tell how much he loved being complimented. “Eight and a half, actually, and…I’ve got to have some secrets, right?” He winked again. 

“Well, sorry to tell you, but I’m not that big.”

“Ah, I don’t care. It’s more about your actions than your size. Plus, this thing’s going in you, right? Anyway…get to sucking!” 

“Ooh, I liked that. Yes sir!” 

Rónán licked slowly from the base of Elliot’s penis to the tip, eliciting a low moan from the taller man. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. “Yeah, do that again.” he encouraged.

Rónán complied with the request, a bit faster this time. He then performed the action a third time, only this time he caught the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it as if it was a lollipop. 

“Aaah - ha haaa…damn, you’re experienced aren’t you?” Elliot opened his eyes once again and looked at Rónán. His only response was to look Elliot in the eyes once more, his gaze seeming to say “Damn right I am.” 

Rónán went down slightly farther, continuing to move his tongue as he did, and then contracted to the head, causing Elliot’s moans to grow louder. Rónán continued to move like this, slowly taking more of Elliot, until Elliot suddenly bucked his hips, causing Rónán to gag slightly.

“Sorry, sorry! You just…you just look so hot down there…doing that.” 

Rónán took Elliot’s member out of his mouth, but jacked it while he spoke as a consolation “I don’t mind. I mean…this is where I belong in the face of such a big cock, right? Down on my fucking knees, pleasuring you?”

“Yeah…you’re exactly where you should be right now.” 

“I‘m gonna make every inch of you feel good. If you wanna fuck my face…be my guest.” 

“Every inch? You’d better do my balls first, then.” 

“Of course.” Rónán took one of Elliot’s balls and massaged it in his mouth, moving it around and tugging on it a bit before popping it out and preforming the same maneuver on the other. “You…you smell really good.” He said apprehensively. Rónán then took both family jewels in his mouth, sucking on them up and down.

“Really? I thought I’d be pretty sweaty.”

“Mhm.” Rónán responded without stopping his task. 

“Into that, are ya? We should meet after my workout sometime, then. I’ll wear some nice, tight underwear, maybe a jockstrap…let you keep ‘em as a souvenir…but not before I cum in your mouth and we take a shower together.” 

Rónán cleared his mouth with another pop “Two best kinds of sex, after a workout sex and shower sex. Combine ‘em…and it’s a fantasy.” 

“I have a feeling that it’ll be reality soon enough.” Elliot winked down at the shorter man. “Now, you did a good with my balls. Get your mouth back up here and prepare to be face fucked.” 

“Keep that tone up, it’s fuckin’ hot.” Elliot heard this almost as a challenge; Rónán wanted him to take charge, something he was more that willing to do. Rónán got in the correct position as of his life depended on it.

“Ready?” Rónán nodded “Alright, just watch your teeth.” Elliot began to buck his hips again, slowly at first. Rónán didn’t move or choke, so he held the back of Rónán’s head and increased his speed. As he did, some involuntary thrusts found their way in amongst his intentional ones. Elliot moaned, loud and long, as he continued to thrust his cock inside Rónán’s mouth. “H-hey a-ahhh…you - eh - you wearin’ underwear?” Rónán winked, not willing or able to move his head “Alright, can ya -aaah- can ya get out of your pants and leave the uhhh-underwear like this? I wanna…tease you.” He smirked confidently. 

Despite the dick in his mouth, Rónán seemed to smile as well. He shifted and, with difficulty, was able to remove his pants without interrupting Elliot. 

Soon, Elliot couldn’t take it. “Okay! Stand up. Any longer and I’ll cum. I know that we both don’t want that.”

Rónán removed Elliot’s cock from his mouth, almost looking sad, and stood up. “So…what am I doin’?”

“Just stand there…” Elliot took a breath, then also stood, facing the shorter man. Elliot then took two of the fingers on his right hand and traced a curvy line from the top of Rónán underwear to the top of his chest; he hit no major pleasure areas, but Rónán’s breath still hitched. “Even a little graze feels so good, huh?” 

“Y-yeah.” Rónán choked out.

“Why is that?”

“It’s because I’m so fucking horny for you.” 

“I like that answer.” Elliot put both of his thumbs in his mouth, covering them with spit. He then stuck one on each of Rónán’s nipples and began to rub in a circular motion. Rónán seemed to stifle a moan. “Don’t hold back, now. I wanna hear how turned on I make you.” At this, Rónán’s moan came a low rumble. “There you go.”

“M-my nipples aren’t usually…sensitive. Guess I just…need your touch.”

“Oh really?” Elliot stopped his rubbing and slowly moved behind Rónán “Do you need my touch-“ he put his hands on Rónán’s butt and began to massage his cheeks, one with each hand “-here?”

“Ohhh, ye-he-hesssss!”

“Nice ass. I don’t think you need to worry about your dick with an ass like this. You were made to be a bottom. If you wanted to, you could have a line of guys, more than ready to fuck you, but for now…you’ve got me.”

“That’s…that’s all I need…you and your giant fucking cock.” 

Elliot took one hand and reached forward, lightly brushing Rónán’s dick with it “Oh…you feel like a rock down there. Is that all from me touching you?”

“It’s all for you Elliot!”

“Thanks, thanks, I try. Now-“ Elliot stopped and moved back in front of Rónán “-before we move on…do you want your cock sucked? I like returning what I get.”

“No, you don’t belong on your knees. You belong inside of me.”

“Man…sounds good! In that case, I guess I won’t tease you anymore. Get those underwear off and show me that dick and that hole! 

“Of course.” Rónán pushed his underwear down a bit and let them fall, finally becoming fully revealed.

Despite himself, Elliot couldn’t maintain the exact image that Rónán wanted from him; upon seeing his lover completely naked, he was struck by the need to say “You’re…you’re really fucking cute…and I don’t mean that you’re not also hot, ‘cause, well, you are, but, damn, you’re…adorable!”

Rónán smiled quite genuinely at that “Wow…I never…I didn’t expect…thanks!”

“Also, you made it sound like you were small. That’s not small, babe.”

“It’s…it’s five and a half. Nothing compared to that iron fuckin’ rod between your legs.”

Elliot smiled confidently and stroked his length twice “Well…this iron rod is ready for fuckin’.”

“Clever.” Rónán retorted “Nothin’ else you wanna do before that?”

“Nah, I never liked rimming and I only wanted to tease you a little bit.”

“Well, alright! Lube and condoms are in that dresser.” Rónán pointed behind to the other side of the bed. 

“Alright! I like someone who’s prepared. Oh, and for you, sit face up. I wanna see the look on your face as I’m fucking you.”

“Understood.” Rónán cheekily saluted. 

Elliot quickly found the condoms, which were luckily in varying sizes, as well as the lube and returned to Rónán, who was ready as well, with the bottoms of his legs hanging off of the bed. 

“Okay, just lemme lube you up.” Elliot took a healthy amount of the substance and began working around Rónán’s hole.

“Whew, cold.”

“Heh heh, don’t worry, I’ll warm you up in just a minute.” Elliot then slipped a finger inside Rónán’s to coat there and potentially loosen him up a bit. “With how experienced you are, I expected you to be looser.” 

“You’re my first in a while.” He smiled almost drunkenly. 

“Really? Well, you’re my first in a while too.”

“So…do you not have much experience with this then?”

“Oh no no. I may have only been with one guy in the past and it may have been a while ago, but we did it a lot.” 

“Is that so? Well…we’ve got some catching up to do then!”

“I like the way you think.” Elliot removed his finger. “You want to be loosened up more or are you ready for the main event? Oh, and by main event, I mean fucking you until you can’t remember anything but my name.”

“I’ve been ready for that main event of yours since we started doin’ this.” 

“Well then, I won’t keep you waiting.”

Elliot aligned his cock with Rónán’s entrance and only teased him a bit before pushing the head through. He slowly inched his way into Rónán as the smaller man let out a long, deep moan. 

“Alright, I’m all in. That was easier than I expected. You took it like a champ.”

“It’s one of my talents, I’m told.” 

“Now, do you wanna stay like this to get used to it or am I starting to move?”

Rónán looked Elliot straight in the eyes and whispered “Fuck me.”

“Hahaha, here we go.” Elliot slowly rolled his body, moving in and out of Rónán, and gradually increasing the pace. He began using his dick to explore inside of his lover, trying to find the right spot to hit; that was one of his talents. 

“Ooooohhh, yes. Hell yeah!” Rónán smiled in bliss. 

“Feel good?”

“Extremely. E-Elliot?” He said his name breathily. 

“Yeah?”

“Keep hitting there just…rougher.”

By now Elliot was moving at a fair speed, so this statement somewhat surprised him, but he was more than willing to oblige “Oh, you really like it rough, huh? Like this?” Elliot backed almost all the way out before pushing quickly back in.

“A-aaaaah, y-yes, just like th-that! Right there! One right after the other! Don’t stop!”

Elliot obliged. He gripped onto the sides of Rónán’s legs, using them to steady himself, and moved very quickly in and out of Rónán, almost growling as he did. He more focused on this than he was on most anything else in his life. 

“Ooo…oooooh…ah, yes, yes! Now th-th-this is f-fucking! Aaaaaaah!” 

“You f-feel s-so good ahhh…so good around my dick babe! So…ooooohhh, so fuckin’ tight.” 

“Y-yeah! Make that ass yours!” Rónán continued to egg Elliot on.

“Oh, HELL fucking yeah!” Elliot seemed to move impossibly fast, shifting into a gear he didn’t know he had. 

“Hhh…hhhhh- ahhhh! Y-yes Elliot! F-fuck…no, SCREW me! M-make LOVE to me! Make not walk straight!” 

“THAT’s…THE…hhhh - aaaaahh… PLAN!” 

“ALRIGHT! AHHH-AAA!”

“YOU…hhh…YOU SOUND CLOSE!”

“Y-YE-AAAHHH! YOU?”

“I’M…AAAHHHAAA…OH! I’M CLOSE TOO! CUM ON…AND THAT’S CUM, C U M!”

“OOOHHH…Elliot…ELLIOT!”

“RÓNÁN!”

“AAAAAHHHHH!!! ELLIOT!” Rónán finally came, releasing a large amount of cum in several shots. “ELLIOT! CUM INSIDE ME!”

“YOU READY FOR IT?”

“YES!”

As of on cue, Elliot finally shot his load, causing him to involuntarily thrust in wide strokes for a the final moment of pleasure. 

“Oooooh…fuck yeah…! Woo!” Elliot cheered before carefully pulled out of Rónán, not wanting to get unnecessary cum inside of his lover, and stepped back a bit. Through heavy breaths, Elliot said “Damn…that was…damn…”

Rónán, breathing equally as heavily, sat up with some difficulty and responded with “Yeah…amazing.”

“More…more than amazing. That was…spearltacle- sp - spec, umm…”

“Spectacular.” Rónán finished.

“Yes, that!”

Rónán stood, and walked slowly to the taller man. He was obviously in some pain. 

Elliot caught Rónán, supporting him. “G-geez, umm…you sure I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, it’s fine! It ain’t a proper fuck ‘less you have trouble walkin’ afterwards.” 

“Y-yeah, I know people talk about not being able to walk after sex, but I always thought that was just an exaggeration.”

“Oh no, it definitely happens. Nothing to worry about, just how you know it was a good session. I’ll be wobbly for a bit, but I’ll be good as new soon.”

“Still, maybe while we clean up you lean on me?”

“Sure, Elliot…sure.” Rónán smiled and Elliot returned it wholeheartedly. 

The two cleaned up the mess they had made as quickly as possible and got back into their clothes, though Elliot elected not to put his shirt back on. 

Once they returned to the bedroom, Rónán was the first to pipe up “So…you stayin’ up?”

“Nah, I’m tired. That took a lot outta me. A good sleep sounds nice.”

“I was thinkin’ the same.”

“Umm…Rónán?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you…do you wanna cuddle?” Elliot smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. He sounded almost like a child. 

That certainly caught Rónán off guard “I…I didn’t figure you’d wanna do that.”

“Why not?”

“I thought you’d think it was too cutesy. Too…coupley.” Rónán’s cheeks grew slightly red. 

“Not at all! It’s just, uhh, it’s just cutesy and coupley enough! In fact-“ Miraculously summoning strength, Elliot picked Rónán up again, though more carefully this time, as he knew the shorter man was sore. He then pulled the covers down, plopped Rónán onto the bed, climbed over him, and pulled the covers back up. Lastly, he curled his arms around Rónán, becoming the big spoon. “-now you can’t get away.” 

“Hehe, I guess I have to cuddle with you now.”

“Yep.” 

Rónán snuggled closer to Elliot “Well, well… whatever will I do?”

“Be happy in my arms until we wake up and for some time after?”

“Heh…sounds good to me. Goodnight Elliot.”

“Goodnight Rónán.”


End file.
